How about No
by MissStrawberryTea
Summary: Matthew Williams has been sent off to live with his mother, step father, and half-brother in Canada. In the first week of school, he notices that things are not as they seem. Warning. Major character death.
1. School School School

_**Mornings.**_

I am alone this morning, mom's at work as dad is too. My brother apparently slept over at someones house, but I don't know for sure, I just know he's not here. I shuffle down the cold wooden stairs, my feet are slightly tinted purple. I make eggs while in my pjs, I took a shower last night and my backpack is packed, i'm in no rush this morning.

Awesome.

School starts at eight, and it's now six thirty. I don't know why I woke up so early, but I guess I can just go on tumblr, if anyone's on, until I have to go. I crack an egg in the pan.

It sizzles.  
I throw the egg-shell in the trash can.  
This morning is okay.

On the way to school, I see no one. The bus stop is empty. I begin to wonder if there's even school today, but I dismiss the thought, school can't be canceled. It's the first day.

I wonder where everyone is then.

It's absolutely freezing too, but I guess that's normal weather in Canada. This is my first year here, so this is just a guess though. I've lived in France for my whole life. My father sent me here to get to know my mother, and her husband. They're okay I guess. My half-brother, Alfred, is horribly annoying. My mom and step dad constantly confuse me for him. It's better than being ignored all the time though, if we weren't confused I would have thought that I was just a ghost in this house.

The bus still comes on time, I silently get in. I give a light awkward smile that the bus driver returns. I am the first stop. I take a seat in the front.

On the third stop, the bus filles with teenagers. I get a sandwich thrown at the back of my head.

At least it was whole grain.

First Day.  
This is my first day of school here. It's not too bad, but it's not amazing. I still get pushed into lockers in the hallway, and go un-noticed by almost everyone, but no attention is better than negative attention.

Well I think so, you can disagree, I don't care.

I'm now in my third block class, It's currently my favorite. And it's not just because this is the block that has lunch. It's because this is French class. Aka, an easy A plus. And so far the teacher loves me, this is big because the teacher actually notices me. Well not really, she remembers me for a split second after I answer a question, then It's the whole "What is your name again?" Thing. I sigh.

I sit next to Kiku, he seems okay, not some one annoying, or someone who'll copy off me, but not someone who I could see myself as close friends with. We're both awkward, I think. I didn't see him as the french class kind of guy, but what do I know. I think he's Alfreds friend, but I really can't remember. I feel like a hypocrite now, and I avoid any eye contact with him. God he must think i'm a weirdo. I never said anything to him and I feel guilty. Matthieu Williams everyone.

In front of me is Francis, at least I think that's his name. I didn't really pay that much attention during introductions. Apparently he is also fluent in French. What a coincidence. He looks really...girly. Not that's a bad thing or anything!

He "woos" the teacher right there and then. I guess that he already knows how he's going to pass his classes this year. The teacher is no fool though, she blushes for a moment, then slaps his hand with a ruler. That's... technically against school rules, but who cares, it was awesome.

The class laughs at him while he whines a bit. I break into a slight smile, but I use my sweatshirt sleeve to hide it. I guess I'm the girly one. The teacher turns around and goes back to the board.

He turns around and whispers to me.

"Bonjour, Matthieu, was it?"

I pretend not to hear him.

"Hello? Matthieu?"

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.

He waves his hand in my face, the teacher is still turned around at the board.

I still ignore him.

He turns back around, I hear him whisper under his breath, "Quelle Dommage..."

Not really. I feel kinda bad, because he might have been I okay guy. But I just feel kinda creeped out? I don't know how to explain it. I sigh once again today.

On the other side of me is this weird guy who looks totally out-of-place, his name is, uh, okay I don't remember. I mean, the school only offers two other languages, but he does not look like a guy to learn French. He looks very...manly. His hair is jelled back, it looks hard a rock. His eyes look very focused and he has perfect posture. I think I should just stay away from him. That means I should stop staring. Dammit me, stop staring. Why can I stop staring. Crap he noticed. Double crap, eye contact. I quickly turn away somehow.

The bell rings just in time, I grab my backpack and leave to the cafeteria. I have D lunch, the last lunch block.

I lacked the knowledge to know if you bring a brown paper bag, buy lunch, or bring a box lunch, to high school. I'll just buy today and see what is socially acceptable for high school lunch, then figure out what to so from there.

The only problem is that school lunch looks horrible. Bluh. I got Mac and cheese. The only problem is that i'm lactose and tolerant. Go me.

Now I am face with the problem of finding a seat. Should I brave it and sit with a random person, and hope a friendship comes from it? Or do I just throw away lunch and go the library. Maybe I should look for Alfred. No, Alfred wouldn't want to deal with me. It's not like he's obligated to anyways.

I go with plan B and retreat to the library.

The library hold lots of interesting people. And by interesting I mean intimidating. I take a seat in the back by the computers. I grab the first book I see of the shelve and pretend to read it to make sure I don't look like a total loser. But I'm really not fooling anyone.

"Hello" I jump and look up, I have no clue who this guy is, and I don't think I want to either.

"uh," Spit it out! "What's up?"

He smiles, why is he smiling? "I am Ivan. You had no one to sit with at lunch, da?"

"I um,-"

"You will sit with me and my comrades. You are Alfred's brother?"

"Erm, yes"

"Come" He grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the library. This is only the first ten minutes of lunch. Lunch is forty minutes. "I am a sophomore. The other person who sat at our table was a senior, but he is now gone. You will take his place"

"Okay?"

I am now sitting at a table full with people talking.

I count six people including Ivan.

Ivan introduces them to me.

Natalia , Katyusha, Toris, Raivis, Eduard.

They all seem a bit odd. But nice. Katyusha is the first one to talk to me. But I notice her left eye. It's glass.

I try not to stare, and for once I succeed. Everyone else stays weary of me and hold their own conversations. But I don't really care.

After lunch I had algebra two, then I was free.

It was a silent walk home, It takes an hour to walk from school home.

The sun is going down.  
I decided to take a shortcut home. As clichéd as it is, it's through an alleyway. I found this during the summer after work one day.

Only when i'm right in the middle of it now is when I notice how creepy this place looks. I hurry my pace a bit.

"Hey, dude!"

I jump a bit, I hurry my pace even more. This is so clichéd it's not even funny. It's like a badly written book. My 'fast pace' Is now a run and this alleyway seems like it's never ending.

I just want to get home at this point.

So of course I punched the owner of the hand that was on my shoulder without thinking.

dammit Alfred.

Okay so like, I have an idea for this story for once. Wow. I typed is in the middle of the night last night though, I had a random moment of inspiration, and i was not letting it go. Canada is not depressed in the fic either, nor is Prussia his knight in shining armor.

**... and to anyone who knows a beta reader, might you send them this way, please?**


	2. Alfred isn't cool at all

**Woooo, this was painful to write.**

The Gargoyle Alchemist: Thank you! And to the PruCan question...I don't know! I'm thinking of making them best bros kinda but more than just hanging out. To keep it simple, there relationship might be strictly platonic but hard to tell? Maybe there might not be any love for Canada at all! We just don't know, hehe.

Leave some potential Canada pairings in the reviews maybe? I really don't know. Shipping confuses me. Wait no, I'll just make a poll on my page for it.

"So, what happened?"

I stood in the kitchen with my brother, his black eye and bloody nose were also present . I don't know how I did both with one punch, but I know I'm proud of it. My brother is leaning on the island, holding a frozen stake up to his eye and tissues up his nose. I stay back, leaning against the wall while still laughing at the situation.

"Okay so it happened like this, I found Matt in the ally by that book old store that he worked at during the summer, yea? So I was like, "Hey, Bro!" But he didn't hear me for some reason and started walking faster, so I was like, "What the hell dude?" And "BAM" He was freakin' sprintin' down the alley. So I was like "Damn" I started running too, to catch up to him, so I put my hand on his shoulder and "WAPAA" He punched me in the nose! Can you believe it?"

"No. I don't. Alfred, if you got in a fight in school, you could have just told me." My mom said slightly annoyed. She turned around and took a chicken out of the oven. "Grounded for lying, three weeks"

"What? No! That's totally unfair!"

"That's justice you little snot. Don't blame things on your brother!" She muttered in a dry tone. "Look at him, hes just bones!" She picked up my arm while hissing at Alfred. The whole thing was pretty hilarious. "Now dish up, we have corn, chicken, and potatoes. You also have a choice of water or the blood of your enemies."

"Fine" Alfred groaned. I quickly made my plate and went into the living room. It's six o'clock and dark out. The Television played Spongebob as my brother enter the room with my mother still scolding him. He and sat across from me with a pouty face plastered on. He snarled as he stabbed his chicken with his fork. Our mom slapped him upside the head.

I finish eating and put my plate in the sink, then I retreat to my room. My room is covered in my favorite (AKA the best) Hockey players ever. Sergei Fedorov, Bernie Geoffrion, Wayne Gretzky, Bobby Orr, you know them, right? In France I was always playing Hockey, It was fun! I think there might be a Hockey team at the school, now that I think about it.

I fall on my bed, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Today was okay. Not amazing, but not bad either. Better than middle school. It should be a law never to talk about middle school. You just don't do that.

I only have one lamp on, and my curtains are drawn. My room is on the perfect balance of, "Not bright enough to keep you up, but dark enough to let you doze" But that doesn't make sense, does it? Oops.

I don't even bother to change out of my clothes, I just fall asleep in my hoodie and jeans.

I don't sleep for long.

I hear a crash from down stairs, I jump.

I hear an "Oh shit!" I assume its Alfred, trying to get a snack, despite putting himself on a diet. I mutter a bit and grumble a little bit more, then I get up to go down stairs. Just to make sure he's okay, you can never be too sure, right?

I open my bedroom door and walk down the stairs. I was right, It was Al. Expect I didn't expect all the glass around him. The whole kitchens aura changed, I swear, the temperature went down one hundred degrees.

"I just tried to get a glass of water, then it just shattered." His voice was low. "Again, and again." He sat in the middle of the kitchen, glass surrounded him, it was in piles. His hands were red, any trace of skin was not there. His eyes were wide open, His breathing was fast and loud.

I don't care what happened right now. I just need to make sure he's okay.

"Come on, let me help you clean up,okay?" My voice squeaked, I hate to admit it, but I feel slightly scared with the image I'm forced to see. It's like a train wreck.

"I might hurt you"

"Trust me Al, I'm not weak, haha"

"You don't understand, Mattie" He ordered. His voice was right above a whisper with a venomous tone.

"We can talk more about it later, I'm worried about your cuts"

"Listen to me!" His voiced went over a yell, it made my ears ring.

"I am!" Roared right back.

Silence covered the room.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

"I guess I got too serious about it? Haha..." The beginning of his sentence was cheery, but went back to its previous state fast.

"Come on. We can clean up later." I offered my hand, he took it. I lead him to the upstairs bathroom. I turned on the faucet and grabbed the first towel I saw, and tossed it to Alfred. "I'm going to get mom, okay? It's amazing how she already hasn't woken up"

"No, please"

"What?"

"Trust me, I don't want mom to get into this."

"Alfred-"

"Please keep this a secret."

"I-"

"Promise"

"I..." I looked down, how could I do that? This is something serious, no doubt. But... "Fine, but you're the one who has to buy new glasses"

"Thank bro, man you're so badass!" He said with his over energetic voice as his eyes light back up. "Just like Robin! No, you're like the Alfred Pennyworth to my Bruce Wayne! Yeah!"

"Thanks Al..." I started wiping off the blood on his hands as he goes on his little speech. His knuckles are still bleeding. I sigh and open the medicine cabinet. I dab some alcohol on the other side of the towel and put in on the scars. Alfred shrieks.

"What the hell? Maybe a warning first?" I smirk, and Al sees.

"Sorry, I just thought batman would be able to stand a little sting"

"Dude you are so sassy today"

OoOoOoh, what's going on with Alfred?

Sorry about slow updates, by the way. I'm just lazy and dyslexic.


	3. Goodbye

I'm sorry to say that this story will be put on a very long hiatus and probably will be forgotten. I am not doing very well, and in reality I can't seem to focus on this. I wrote about five pages, but I felt that It could be better, so I'm just leaving you with a couple paragraphs. Hope no one will be hysterical at this ending while it didn't even last the long. I might post the small storyboard I had, so you at least would know where this was heading, but I don't know the next time I will be online.

The big problem was that I was putting too much of myself into Matthew, and that definitely wasn't doing him justice.

I wish I could be able to finish this, though it's short currently, I had every chapter planned out, every small detail, I just lack the motivation, energy, and passion for it as of now.

This is un-edited, by the way.

**Deeply sorry and full of regret,  
-MissStrawberryTea**

  
This is too tiring.

This morning was fine, Alfred made sure to wear gloves so mom and dad didn't see his scars. When they asked him why he was wearing them, he just said he was cold. They didn't really buy it, but they didn't ask questions.

Alfred offered me to drive with him and his friends, I politely rejected. I think I want to walk to school today. I need more silence. I'm still kind of spooked of what happened. It was like watching something out of a movie, it didn't seem real. Alfred on the other hand, seemed fine. I don't think this was the first time he broke down like that, It couldn't be.

I grabbed my backpack and jacket and left. Alfred left a couple minutes ago, I think he wanted to get breakfast at Mcdonalds or something. I closed the door behind me and left. It was an exaggeration if I said it was freezing out this morning. It was nice, a little on the chilly side, but nice. Easy to walk without a jacket on. It was nice to free my arms.

School is about a twenty minute walk. I take my time anyways. Class starts at nine O'clock, and it's only eight ten. I don't know why I left early. I think I might need to keep an eye on Alfred, now that I think about it. Maybe I should've said yes to the ride to school. I should think things through better.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back, only to have it fall back into place. My eyes are a bit weary. I wonder If I can make it through school; I don't know If i'll be able to focus.

The school now comes into my view with with twenty minutes to spare.

No one is outside, not a big surprise.


End file.
